Jake Watson
by Jessarie
Summary: Jake Watson is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Someone is in contact with escaped D.E. Lucius Malfoy and it's up to Jake to figure out who and why without blowing his cover. Who is Jake Watson? Will anyone thinks it's a good idea?


**Jake Watson**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This came to me one day after I thought about how evil Lucius is portrayed as in the movies and books in the beginning, so here it goes. This is SLASH! M/M Sexual situations. I also warn you this is a massive one- shot and I refuse to split it up.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter under full body glamour looking like a brown haired, blue-eyed man stepped into Dumbledore's office. At age 23 he was coming back to Hogwarts, to his home, but at a price. He was undercover using all his Auror training to sniff out a traitor. Someone in the castle, possibly a student, had been communicating with Lucius Malfoy and it was his job to find out where Malfoy was hiding. The senior Malfoy had ran after the final battle and was still in hiding almost 6 years later. The Ministry had almost caught him many times but each time he had managed to get away. Few could know who Harry really was for his own safety.<p>

"Ah, I was expecting you soon." Dumbledore said when he stepped into the open office door. "Lemon drop?"

"No, some things never change." Harry said laughing. He waved a hand closing the door and silencing the room all in one motion. Harry never carried or used his wand and only had it on him now because he would need it to teach the students the wand movements.

"So, I assume that silenced us. Who are you?' Dumbledore asked.

"Jake Watson, former Ministry executive and current Hogwarts teacher. I grew up in London with my family, no siblings, hate anything Voldemort, and love dark haired men. Any questions?" Harry answered.

Dumbledore laughed, eyes twinkling. "Does your dear old potions professor count in that?" Harry blushed. "Well, let us go introduce you. I want reports once a week unless something comes up." Dumbledore coughed something sounding suspiciously like 'Severus' and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was loud when Dumbledore arrived through the side door near the staff table. The start of term feast was always interesting and brought back many memories. Harry followed him in noticing with some amusement the only open seat was right next to Severus Snape, Harry's old potions professor. Harry sat waiting. Severus looked up when the man sat next to him, but said nothing.<p>

When the sorting was complete, Dumbledore stood to address the school. "Students and staff, before we begin the stuffing of our faces, I have a very important announcement. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This is Professor Jake Watson. Please treat him right. Also as our normal announcements the Forbidden Forest is so named for a reason, stay out. Filch's list of banned items can be found in his office and Professor Snape has agreed help host a party for all seventh years this year. Details will be given out later. Thank you. Tuck In!"

Harry's mouth dropped at the last announcement. Snape and party should never be in the same sentence.

"Mad old coot." Snape mumbled from his position next to Harry.

"Barmy, isn't he?" Harry asked softly.

"You have no idea, Watson, no idea." Snape muttered again hurrying to finish his meal.

"So, Jake, how do you like it here so far?" Minerva McGonagall asked from her place on Snape's other side.

"It's not bad." He answered smiling. McGonagall winked before turning back to the headmaster.

All in all, Harry's first day as Jake Watson went as smoothly as one could hope when pretending to be someone your not.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks into the start of the term, Harry understood why his Professors had always been frustrated with him and why he was always in trouble when he was a student at Hogwarts. Being a teacher was stressful. The students never listened unless he got tough with them and always pretended to hate his guts. Harry as Jake had gotten a reputation for being a kind and caring teacher who hated when you didn't follow his rules.<p>

Sitting down in the great hall many would think Professor Watson was just on the lookout for troublemakers, but those who knew Harry was there saw him looking for evidence. "God, I hate this." he mumbled forgetting for a moment who was around which is probably why he started when someone answered him.

"You hate what, precisely?" Snape asked.

"Oh, sorry." Jake appeared to blush. "I was talking to myself again. These kids are making me crazy."

"You don't know anything until you taught Harry Potter. Let me tell you, that boy could get into trouble without even trying." Snape continued on trying not to smirk at the horrified look on Jake's face. "I wonder what he's up to these days."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. Dumbledore looked like the cat who got the cream, McGonagall was trying to hide her laughter in a napkin and everyone else seemed oblivious. "Why? I though you hated him, at least thats what I heard."

"No, I think once he quit acting so immature I realized he was just a kid with too much on his shoulders. The way he trained and fought near the end was heroic, but I respect him for other things. Things most people didn't see. The real Harry is different from the persona most have read about..." Snape trailed off, blushing slightly when he realized he had been rambling on about Harry Potter.

Jake seemed to chuckle with Harry's laughter. "Nice, if I didn't know any better I would say someone has some explaining to do if they ever see Mr. Potter again."

"I do not." Snape said loudly fleeing from the Great Hall in his true fashion. Robes billowing out behind him.

Harry shook his head. "Wow!" he said softly.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>"But, 'Mione, he really likes me. He blushed talking about how much he respects me. It kind of scared me and you should have seen Dumbledore and McGonagall, like they knew everything he was saying. Almost like he had said it many, many times before." Harry, minus his glamour ranted into the fireplace to his best friend.<p>

Hermione Weasley, married to Ron three weeks after their graduation, huffed in frustration. "Well, tell him how you feel. Maybe he really does like you."

"I can't Hermione. It will blow my cover." Harry wailed in exasperation.

"Fine. I won't help you then." She answered.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. What should I do?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ask Dumbledore if you can tell him who you are. If he says yes, you can confess your feelings to Snape. If he says no, you have to finish the undercover assignment before you tell Snape. Either way you need to tell him as soon as you can. Hopefully since he was a spy he will understand if you have to wait."

"Okay, I'll go to Dumbledore in the morning. Thanks, 'Mione and I really didn't mean to snipe at you." Harry said.

"It's ok. I know you love him, Harry. Just be careful and be honest. Goodnight!" She said.

"Night." Harry answered closing the floo connection.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>"I love him, Headmaster, and I can't hide this from him." Harry stated as calmly as possible given his current situation.<p>

Albus sighed. "I've told you many times to call me Albus. I can't allow you to tell him or anyone else. It could risk your cover. We have to know who is trying to infiltrate my school. Please don't tell Severus. I know it will be worse afterwards, but hopefully he will understand."

"Fine, Albus, but I warn you now if I lose Severus because of this I would suggest you slaty out of my sight for a while." Harry responded as he stood to go. "You would think that since he was a spy himself for, oh, twenty years, he could keep a secret when asked to." Harry mumbled.

Harry opened the door and gasped. "Severus." He said recovering quickly and squeezing past the other man.

"Watson." Severus said, but the other man was already gone.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was stunned. Jake Watson wasn't who he said he was. He was undercover for Albus trying to find the person in contact with Lucius. 'God, I hate that man.' Severus thought. He was standing at the door to Albus office, but he could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.<p>

" ...love him, Headmaster..." Jake said.

Severus heard Albus sigh. "...call me Albus... can't allow you to tell him... could risk your cover... don't tell Severus... hopefully he will understand."

Severus groaned. Whomever this undercover person was, he thought he was in love with him. 'Ha!' Severus thought. 'I really wish Albus didn't have such strong charms'

"...keep a secret when asked to." Jake mumbled.

When the door suddenly opened, Severus was stunned. Jake seemed to take a large breath before nodding to him. "Severus" the man said softly as the practically ran from the small space in the doorway.

"Watson." Severus responded even though the younger man was practically gone. He hoped to portray to Albus that he hadn't heard anything.

"So, how much do you know?" Albus asked as Severus shut the door.

Severus snorted. "Enough. He's not real. He's someone else helping to find out who is contacting Lucius. I wonder why he loves me though."

Albus laughed. "I allowed you to hear parts of the conversation because when this is all over I don't want you to blame him for hiding who he really is. If you must blame me, but not him."

"I came here to ask about those students you mentioned yesterday..." Severus began.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's sixth year Ravenclaw Hufflepuff class was packing up to go a few days later when Harry called out to a student. "Mr. Hall, stay behind please." Professor Watson said.

Harry waited for everyone to leave, then warded and silenced the room.

"Sir, what's the matter?" The boy asked. He was taller than most sixth years, blond hair and brown eyes. An odd combination to say the least. As a Ravenclaw, Josh Hall did very well in his studies, but the boy looked exhausted and the past few classes he hadn't been paying attention

"Josh, can I call you Josh?" Harry asked. The boy nodded. "You haven't been paying attention in class. You look exhausted. Have you been to the hospital wing. The medi- witch has something she could give you if you need it?"

Josh looked terrified. "No, I don't want it." he answered voice shaking lightly.

"Fine, but if this behavior doesn't change I will be walking you up there myself." Harry answered kindly setting his hand on Josh left arm for a second. The boy flinched visibly.

Harry as Professor Watson nodded. "You may go."

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>"I know who it is." Harry said running into Albus' office twenty minutes later. Severus was speaking to the Headmaster when someone stormed in shouting. Harry met Severus eyes and nodded.<p>

"Who?" Albus asked eyes twinkling merrily.

"Josh Hall, sixth year, Ravenclaw. I felt it, Albus, it's him. I need a plan." Harry said rambling. He began pacing in his excitement.

Severus froze. "Harry?" he whispered. Severus had only ever seen Harry Potter pace like that. When they had been training so Harry could defeat Voldemort and he had gotten agitated, Harry would pace any space big enough.

Harry's eyes shot to his and he paused. "Sev." he answered shortly.

"How did I not notice sooner?" now that Severus was actually thinking about it, everything this man had done reminded him of Harry. His eating habits, clothing habits, and pacing habits were all the same.

Harry chuckled. "I had to. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well, we can discuss this when you are actually you. Now about that plan?" Severus asked.

"I believe we need to hear what happened today with Mr. Hall before when determine how to go about this." Albus answered watching the two wizards cast covert glances at one another.

"Stop staring, Sev." Harry said.

Severus blushed lightly at being caught. "I can't help it, I'm afraid. It's all so strange."

Harry turned away again and began explaining his rather short discussion with Josh Hall.

"... if he didn't improve I would personally escort him to the hospital wing." As he finished he realized something. Harry closed his eyes thinking.

"What is it, Harry?" Albus asked.

Harry gave a wry grin. "We are so screwed."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Well, how to explain this..." Harry thought for a moment. "Sev?" the man looked up at his name and nodded. "Can you give me your left arm please?" Harry asked holding out his hand. Severus did as instructed.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I can feel your Mark. It's a thin, faded, black strip of magic sewn into your own magic. It's old and worn." Harry explained.

Albus smiled. "And what does this have to do with Mr. Hall?" he asked.

"I touched his left arm, trying to offer my support, and he is Marked. Remember when Draco first got his, I touched him and it was thick, heavy black smog like magic intricately woven into his own. Severus and Josh Hall both have worn thin faded black lines barely hanging on to their magic." Harry continued explaining.

Severus understood. "Wait a moment. So you think is really..."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry interrupted. "Yes, I do."

"Shit!" Severus exclaimed. "What do we do now?"

"Language, Severus!" Albus reprimanded. "And we make a plan to catch him. Severus we need some truth potion and something to make him revert back to himself."

Their discussion continued long into the night causing them to almost miss dinner. Severus and Harry were both exhausted by the time they went their separate ways. Severus had plans to work on the potions needed tomorrow between classes and Harry was watching Mr. Hall as closely as possible without looking like he was.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later, Severus finished his potions and just in time too. Harry had the same Ravenclaw Hufflepuff class as before. They had a plan and just like before, Harry stopped Josh Hall before he reached the door.

"Mr. Hall, come here please." Harry called and just as before Harry waited for all the other students to leave. "Josh, I've seen a vast improvement. You are doing much better. Follow me."

Harry as Jake still, walked into his office motioning for the boy to follow. When he did, Harry unexpectedly threw a wandless, silent spell forcing Josh into a chair and binding him to it.

"Hey, no, stop it!" the boy whined. Severus stepped out of the shadows holding two potions. He forced Josh to take the first.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward now. "What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" he answered.

"Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"To gain followers." he answered again.

"Why do you need followers?"

"To become the next great Dark Lord." Lucius answered this one with a maniacal laughter filled with his glee at the prospect or so Harry thought.

"Throw it, Severus. I want him to know what he's up against." Harry said meeting the man's eyes.

Lucius watched as Severus did as instructed. The room filled with a bright blue smoke and then it vanished taking Lucius glamour with it. That wasn't what shocked him most though. Standing where Professor Jake Watson once stood was now Harry Potter.

"I looked for you for six bloody years. Six years and come to find out. Hogwarts has been your safety net. You are hereby under magical arrest. My name is Auror Potter, and the charges are as follows: consorting with a known Dark Lord, twelve counts attempted rape, fourteen counts torture to a muggle or magical person, four counts attempted murder to one Harry James Potter, wizarding Hero, nine counts attempted murder to a muggle or magical person. Do you acknowledge that anything you say may be used to further the pending case and charges against you?" Harry finished with a smile.

"Yes, For the record, Auror Potter is a brat who should have gone down with my master." Lucius answered.

"Severus, activate the floo. Minister Shacklebolt is needs to have a team standing by at the Ministry, if you please." Albus said.

Severus turned to the floo. "Tell him we caught the blond bastard. He will know what to do." Harry said turning back to their prisoner.

Moments later Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appeared in the fire. Severus repeated what Harry said and they all turned to stare as the Minister gave a loud whoop of joy.

"After the paperwork for this. I quit!" Harry yelled.

"Seriously, Harry, you should stay." Kingsley said.

"I can't. I told you I was only staying an Auror long enough to be sure we caught them all. He's the last. I have to get on with my life." Harry said kneeling by the fire.

"Fine. Albus can Harry stay at Hogwarts for the night?" Kingsley asked.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled with barely suppressed mirth. "I believe I know some quarters that would be perfect for him." he said looking to Severus.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Albus had hired a new defense teacher when Jake Watson fell suddenly ill and had to leave. Harry Potter would be taking over the position immediately.<p>

"Well, get going boys. I know you have some things to discuss. Make sure you get some sleep. It's been a long night." Albus said from his position behind his desk as the clock stuck nine and the curfew bell rang shrilly through the castle.

Harry was stuck in his own head. Lucius had been taken into the Ministry. Harry had owled back and forth with the Minister getting all the paperwork taken care of. Draco had been contacted in case he wished to see his father. Surprisingly he had gone and only uttered three simple words: "Rot in hell!" and walked back out. Harry was so unaware of his surroundings that when a large thin hand clasped his he jerked in surprise.

"You okay?" Severus asked pulling his hand back.

Harry nodded. "Fine, just startled me. I was thinking too much."

They walked in silence for a moment before Harry's courage won out and he reached out for Severus' hand. "Thank you." Harry whispered.

"No problem. We're here." Severus said stopping.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>"Drink?" Severus asked holding up a bottle of alcohol, once they were inside his quarters.<p>

"No thanks. Butterbeer would be great if you've got any." Harry said sitting down on the comfy, worn looking sofa. He loved Severus' quarters. It was all warm and cosy in contrast to the dungeon atmosphere. The furniture was all mismatched into the small space. Harry's head fell back and his eyes drifted shut.

Severus returned with a butterbeer for each of them. He didn't want to drink if Harry wasn't. It would look odd. He re- entered the room to find Harry sprawled on his couch. For a moment Severus thought he was asleep.

"Don't think so much, Sev, you'll get a headache." Harry said cracking an eye open.

The butterbeers didn't last long and although they made small talk while drinking, Harry was almost dead on his feet from the exhaustive day he'd had.

"Sev?" Harry asked looking to the man beside him.

"Hmm." Severus answered turning slightly in his seat.

"Can I ask you something and can you promise to answered honestly?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't about to be hexed in next year.

Severus nodded wondering where Harry was going with this. If it had been up to Severus and only Severus he would have admitted the truth and ravished the stunning man before him, but he knew Harry needed to work things out on his own first so he gave him time to think.

"Was that speech you gave to Jake about me real? I mean... did you mean it?" Harry asked softly unsure what the answer may bring.

Severus smiled. "Every word."

Harry nodded. "I know you heard some of what I was telling the Headmaster that day I caught you outside the door, but I want to know how much you know."

"I love you, too!" Severus said.

Harry blushed. "You heard that, huh? I wa..." What Severus had said registered in his brain and Harry froze staring at him.

"You what?" Harry asked.

"I said I love you, too." Severus repeated. "And I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to believe it."

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was in shock. Severus loved him too. Harry's eyes widened when he felt lips touch his own. Severus Snape was kissing him. The lips were soft and warm upon his and Harry gasped into the sensation it caused within him. Severus' tongue ran along his bottom lip pulling it into the mouth of the man causing Harry so much pleasure from such a simple kiss. Slowly it began to dawn on Harry that he wanted this. The love, the happiness it caused. He wanted Severus.<p>

Harry began pulling on Severus robes. "Too many buttons." he mumbled into Severus' mouth. Pulling away Severus chuckled.

Their clothes were gone quickly as Severus trailed his hands and lips down Harry's succulent body. Hitting a sensitive spot near Harry's hip caused a moan to escape the younger wizard's lips.

"Sev?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Severus looked up. "Hmm?"

"Make love to me?" Harry asked never breaking eye contact.

Severus nodded. It was the only thing he could do after an admission such as that. The fact that Harry wanted him to be the one in bed with him made it all the better. Severus was so glad he could finally have Harry for himself.

"Accio Lubricant!" Severus whispered into the silence that had descended upon them at Harry's request. Harry soft smile lit up the small room like nothing Severus had ever seen before.

Going slowly so as not to scare Harry away from him, Severus began to prepare his soon- to- be lover. Harry tensed when a wet, cold, blunt fingertip touched the sensitive muscles of his arsehole. "Relax and push back." Severus instructed softly as he pushed in. Harry moaned at the new sensations he was feeling. Nothing had ever been like this for him. The few others he had been with had been anything but gentle and he relished the love he felt in the simple gesture.

On the next stroke, Severus added a finger and Harry felt like he was going to explode. By the time they made it to the third finger Harry was in heaven. He had never been so sensitized and it was a wonderful feeling.

Severus pulled away. If he didn't move this along he was never going to make it. Harry's overly bright green iris' followed his every move. His lips were swollen and cherry red from all the extra stimulation their kisses had put upon them. He looked like an angel in Severus eyes. Harry watched avidly as Severus coated himself thoroughly.

"Are you sure your ready for this? We can wait if we have to." Severus whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

Harry groaned in frustration. "God damn it, Sev, I want this just as you do if not more."

Severus nodded. Pulling a pillow down towards Harry's hips and setting it under them he lined himself up to Harry's was slow going as Harry's body accepted his own into it. Harry moaned loudly once Severus was seated balls deep in Harry's arse.

Severus closed his eyes and waited patiently knowing if he moved now he would come before he wanted to. A slight lifting of the hips below him caught his attention. Harry purposefully clenched around him. Severus gasped, panting.

"Merlin, Harry, don't do that." Severus breathed out.

Harry's grin was infectious. Severus groaned aloud. "Sev... move, please... move!" Harry exclaimed trying his best to wiggle Severus into some form of movement.

Severus took a deep breath and pulled back slightly leaving just the head of his member embedded within his lover. Then he thrust back in slowly letting Harry adjust as best as possible. Severus kept up the slower pace he had set until he heard the only thing that could have undone him.

"Severus... fuck, Sev... look at me..." Harry requested. Severus lifted his head to stare at the beauty before him. "Faster... harder... make me scream... please... love me." Harry continued after Severus looked up at him.

"Oh, I love you." Severus said setting a brutal pace, speeding up his thrusts at Harry's soft plea. Harry froze after only a few more moments and let out a blood curdling scream as the pleasure that had been building within him erupted onto their stomaches leaving them both sticky. Severus pushed in one last time and joined his lover in the pure bliss of satisfaction.

"I love you too, Sev. Just took me a while to realize that love was home." Harry whispered succumbing to the sleep that plagued his senses. Severus joined in his slumber moments later after a kiss to Harry's forehead and a cleaning charm.

* * *

><p>(HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS) (HP)-_-(SS)<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few days as Harry became the DADA professor, many whispers filled the halls about where Professor Jake Watson had disappeared to. It was rumored that he had become ill, but since leaving Hogwarts no one had seen or heard from him. Severus thought he was lucky. Lucky to have love and a future. Lucky to be one of the few who knew Jake Watson still roamed the halls and lived among the guessing students. Severus Snape had shocked many when at the closing feast that year he was overheard smiling to Harry Potter as he announced he was so glad Jake Watson had come to Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hope you liked it and if not no hard feelings. I personally think it's my best smexy scene so far. Thanks for reading and review if it suits your fancy.**


End file.
